Jean DuGris
Jean DuGris is a military general in Britagne's Covert Military Branch. History Jean DuGris was born in Pylon Creux on February 17th, 669 +WT, to Marie and Jean-Paul DuGris at L'Hopital St. Michel. He graduated from Université á Martre Blanc at the age of 20, holding his qualifications in Alchemy and Natural Studies. Working as an environmental chemist and alchemist for two years, Jean was psychologically evaluated by the Britanian government and enlisted in the military starting as an officer in the Britanian Army. After eighteen months of duty in the Army, he voluntarily transferred from the branch to the Expeditionary Force, hoping he would be able to travel around the country more. In his third year of traveling around Britagne and surrounding territories in the armed forces, Jean met his Wife, Corinne, during a leave of rest during the winter of 684 +WT. Personal Life Jean DuGris is married to Corinne DuGris, and has one daughter, Morgann DuGris. As stated by the military's records, he describes himself as "...an inspired man, who wants to make an impression upon the world in one form or another." Personality Jean's main personality trait is his abnormal natural calm. Having been born with a less prominent form of the genetic trait found within all Frosts, Jean's temper and mental stability are at the level of an average human's, and this has melded with his personality somewhat. When approaching a conflict or problem, no matter the circumstances, he consciously diverts his emotions or opinions from affecting what he calls the "true outcome". This idea of a true outcome has affected his actions in the past, and he has used it to justify why things have happened, mostly to silence complaints, which are a pet peeve of his. His experience in the military has given him much time in battle, despite his position, and he has become somewhat hardened against violence and its consequences, accepting any turn of events for what it may be. This does not mean he'll turn a blind eye to a bad situation, but if it was out of his control, he would not become overly stressed. Skills Jean DuGris is trained as a Britagne Military Covert Operations Soldier, and the skill set he has gained from this training program include: *'Extensive Physical Training:' As are the requirements within the Britanian Military, all enlisted in the armed forces must be able to pass a basic fitness test. To keep the soldiers within the condition that is set by this test, the military provides training courses that are designed to steadily and healthily increase strength to a point that is seen as appropriate for active duty. Jean had always passed the test with flying colors, taking special care in terms of core muscular strength. *'Proficient Close Quarters Combat Training:' As well as generic physical training, Jean received extensive classes on the weaknesses of the human body and how to exploit them with relative ease. Interestingly enough, after the classes were complete, he did not make it a point to continue to practice what he was taught, implying he dislikes unarmed close quarters combat. This is strengthened by his very traditional carrying of a rapier at all times. *'Fire-arm Operation, Maintaining, and Usage:' Jean's use of fire arms in combination with sword-play is a technique that has been mimicked throughout his branch of the military, as it is very effective in combat. While he wears basic protective armor against bullets and shrapnel to prevent life-threatening injury, he counts on his opponents to not be heavily armored. Jean often carries a simple handgun with him so he may fight with both a gun and a sword, but he may occasionally equip a heavier weapon to increase his effectiveness. He is sufficient in the use of firearms, with some skill lacking in heavier rapid fire weaponry, but he is far from useless in this area. *'Magical Studies and Defensive Tactics:' Jean, being a frost, was born with the ability to be a weaver. Again, to increase his diversity in the field and be more effective in battle, he studied the uses and sciences of magic and he has learned, in total, at least six different techniques that he most often uses to "accent" his fighting style. He preferred to study this the most during his orientation, making him the top of his class in this area. Self-Taught Skills Jean has taught himself many skills on top of his required military training, and they include: Sword Fighting Skills: Jean is, on top of being a fan of the weapon and style, a regular user of the real world classic rapier. Of course, the actual weapon he carries with him is a modified form, with new alloys and forging techniques used, but its shape and weight are close to the same. He had practiced the art of fencing since he was young, and when he had learned he was authorized to carry traditional weaponry with him in battle, he jumped on the opportunity and special-ordered one to be made for his duties. Category:Male